By Her Scent
by nolapeep
Summary: What is that smell?" He inhaled again, the intoxicating scent of lilies and shampoo. A flicker of a grin soon spread across his face, Danny receiving a revelation. He raised the sleeve of the jacket and sniffed... He was right.


I open-heartedly thank _The Top Hat_ for letting me use her idea... So, thank you:)

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer," Danny heard Sam mumble on her way out of the classroom. He leaned against the wall nearest the doorway, playing with his fingers. Sam finally walked out of the room, turned to Danny, and smiled. "Thanks for staying, Danny."

He gave her an approving nod. "Sure thing, Sam. Tucker would've, too, believe me, but he got sick."

"How? What happened?" Sam's eyes grew wide.

"The janitor accidentally threw away his PDA," Danny chuckled quietly. "Tuck ran away crying and puked in the guys' room."

Sam couldn't help but join in with Danny. "That poor, poor boy," she giggled, covering her smile with her hand. Danny watched as Sam squinted her eyes, laughing even harder.

"Aw, don't feel so bad," Danny added, mindlessly gripping the back of his neck. "He can always buy another one."

"Or, sell all of his other gadget-junk. He would be rich. Really, really rich." Sam slung her book-sack over her shoulder before pointing toward the hallway doors, flicking her wrist in the air. "Ready to go?"

Danny draped his arm around Sam's shoulders, smiling even broader. "Yes, ma'am," he saluted her, leading Sam towards the end of the building. As the two headed out of the school, Danny asked, "So, how was tutoring?"

Sam shrugged. "Eh, it was okay. The only reason I _need _tutoring is entirely your fault."

Danny gasped in mock horror. "My fault? How so?"

"You distract me so much!" Sam stuck out her tounge, giving Danny the straightest mad face she could give. But because she caught Danny twisting his body to pose like a model, Sam didn't succeed.

"Don't flatter yourself," Sam muttered, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Will do," Danny whispered, wrapping his arms around Sam's small waist. For a few minutes, the two teenagers star-gazed and and read the slogans on the nearby billboards. Danny glanced around, the street lights flickering above his head. He smiled to himself as he noticed how Sam's shading in the dim light was so perfect, it made her glow. Danny dared not to catch her eye.

Suddenly, a jolt of energy shot up Sam's spine, causing her to shiver in Danny's embrace. He ceased walking, pausing to eye his friend curiously.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked her, taking Sam by the shoulders. She gave him a warm smile.

"It's nothing," she insisted. "I just need to learn how to wear long-sleeves."

"Oh," Danny said, grasping the idea of what Sam meant. She was cold. "You can wear _my _jacket." He went to remove his outerwear, unzipping the navy jacket. Danny slipped the piece of clothing off, handing it to Sam. Even in the dark night, he could see how red his friend was.

"Um, thanks," Sam mumbled, reaching for the jacket. All in a swift motion, she slipped into her friend's jacket. She zipped it up and leaned into Danny. Getting the clue, he enclosed Sam in an soft embrace.

The two walked like in that same position until they reached Sam's mansion. She glanced up, her eyes scaling the building. She turned back to Danny and hugged him. Like accepting an invitation, Danny's grip was tightened on Sam. When they were through, Sam looked at Danny, her eyes full of gratefulness.

"Here's your jacket," she whispered, pulling the piece of clothing off. She handed it to Danny, grinning. "Thanks, again." Sam abruptly slipped him a kiss on the cheek. As quick as it had happened, she disappeared inside, leaving Danny with a sensational tingle on his face.

"Well, that was brief," Danny mumbled, still gazing that the front door of the Manson residence. He quietly shifted into his jacket, turning towards the path that led to his own home. As soon as the material stouched his skin, he was engulfed by the mystical scent of a precious perfume. Danny paused, sniffing the air.

"What is that smell?" he asked no one in particular, trying to locate the source. He inhaled again, the intoxicating scent of lilies and shampoo. A flicker of a grin soon spread across his face, Danny receiving a revelation. He raised the sleeve of the jacket to his nose and sniffed . . . he was right.

Danny's jacket was marked. Marked by Sam.

By her scent.


End file.
